stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Shamash
Known as the God of the Sun and Mesopotamian justice, Shamash is actually a goa'uld who only in 2077 managed to rise to the rank of High System Lord after defeating and assimilating the territories of some minor goa'uld as well as their armed. History Soon... Stargate Renaissance In the aftermath of Ra's death, Anhur's sudden abandonment of the battlefield immediately allowed Shamash to reconnect with his ally Amurru, who had been under siege for almost a full year until now. by the forces of Ra. After reinforcing the planet Tuat, he demanded submission by unconditional Amurru, which instead did not and between the two goa'uld established a sort of cold war with continuous tricks and reprisals along the borders of the two kingdoms. At the same time, Shamash launched a vast espionage campaign to his nearest neighbors in order to get to know the military and economic characteristics of the goa'uld rivals. The war between Amurru and Shamash lasted for over three years with constant reprisals until Shamash thought it appropriate to give an ancient enemy of Amurru the chance to take revenge. After having signed a temporary alliance with Warmaster Anhur, he granted the latter control of the planet Tuat only in case he took the head of the enemy goa'uld. Among the other clauses of the treaty, Anhur, while becoming lord of the planet Tuat, would have sworn loyalty and vassalage to Shamash himself, while the latter undertook to grant the use of his armies and the free circulation among the planets of the empire. Alliance led to the conquest of the Tuat planets and the rest of the small kingdom of Amurru, bringing Shamash to the fore, but not allowing them to make special requests. A first attempt in 1997 to rise to the rank of High System Lord failed due to the opposition of most of the council to Hasara Space Station. Without losing heart, Shamash secured the security of his borders by becoming aware of Anubis' return. With this last one he signs a non-aggression and vassalage pact, which however does not involve any economic or military outlay as the future emperor at that time was establishing alliances with goa'uld far more powerful and influential as Ares. The situation of chaos in the aftermath of the attack on the Hasara Space Station was an opportunity for Shamash to assess his future moves and the decision to turn his military attention to his neighbors. Using also the movements of the tau'rì against the other goa'uld, Shamash managed to start a conflict against as many as three other minor goa'ulds while the latter believed themselves in danger given the frequent SGC teams to their planets, they moved the defenses towards outposts considered more important. Malecathi war The war of the three kingdoms Personality Like his brothers, Shamash also embodies the worst deviant instincts and behaviors typical of goa'uld. Extremely paranoid and at the same time sadistic, he has made violence a deterrent against any attempt at rebellion. The harshness of his reign is such that the goa'uld has issued a series of draconian laws that often lead to public death sentences through some particularly painful or spectacular execution method. Paranoid to the point of excess, he does not even trust his queen, so much so that he was followed by informers and spies, ready to eliminate her if the latter even dared to contravene any decision or word of the High System Lord. Although he was recognized as a High System Lord, he is not seen and considered worthy of alliances by the other goa'uld lords. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:High System Lord's